A need exists for a method for supporting top tension drilling and production risers, which eliminates the need for riser centralizers or stabilization between a tension ring, and well head equipment when the tensioner stroke range is large. A need exists for a method for supporting method for supporting top tension drilling and production risers that achieves stabilization by compensating a conductor, which transfers tension from the cylinders to the riser.
A need further exists for a method for supporting top tension drilling and production risers that utilizes a conductor that can protect the riser from impact with a vessel, and which can provide shelter from wave loading in a wave zone.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.